Pac-Man and Kirby: Unite!
by Darkspine16647
Summary: When Pac meets kirby, many things happen. Meanwhile, Betrayus is making a plan to destroy Kirby. Can Pac and Friends and Kirby stop Betrayus' plan in time with the help of the Squeak Squad? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first crossover story where Pac and Kirby meet! Please review and enjoy! (I will be accepting OC's! Also, it is in RP mode because im lazy -_-)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mysterious Welcome

Pac was sitting outside in the night while his friends were in their dorms sleeping.

Pac: *thinking* ...I wonder if i will ever see my parents again...

Suddenly, some shooting stars pass by.

Pac: What the...

*a shooting star comes speeding to Pac*  
Pac: Waah! *jumps away from the star*

Somehow, the star turned out to be a star-ship!

Pac: *gets up and walks over to the ship* What is that thing? *walks over to it*

Suddenly, the star-ship starts opening slowly. Inside was a pink ball with some ship controls near it.

Pac: *thinking* What in the world is that thing? *starts poking the pink ball*

The pink ball starts moving and squirming around.

Pac: *backs up and does an anime sweat drop*

The pink ball turns over and it has two eyes which are closed a mouth that looks like a little dot and on the bottom of him have red feet.

Pac: W-what is that?

The pink ball starts flickering its eyes and opens them and sees Pac.

Pink Ball: ...?

Pac: H-hi there...

Pink Ball: *jumps out of his ship and walks towards Pac*

Pac: U-uh...*backs up*

Pink Ball: *turns his head*

Pac: Um...what are you...?

Pink Ball: Kaabi! *raises his stubs up in the air with a smile*

Pac: K-Kirby? *thinking* What kind of name is tha-

Suddenly, an army of ghost appear in the sky

Pac: *thinking* Ghost attack! I gotta talk to you later. *eats an ice berry and turns into Ice Pac and flies up to eat the ghost*

Kirby: *sees that Pac dropped his Berry Capsule and picks it up* Poyo? *shakes it and sees a Fire Berry come out of it* Poyo?

Pac: *while freezing ghost and eating them, he suddenly sees a fire beam burning ghosts* Hey, i didn't do that! *turns around and sees Fire Kirby* Wha-!

Kirby: *breathes more fire and the ghost's eyeballs float away*

Soon, all of the ghosts have been burned or frozen.

Pac: I didn't know you could do that!

Kirby: *smiles*

Pac: Well i gotta get to bed, but i don't know what im gonna do with you. So, i'll let you stay with me for a while. *picks him up in one arm and carries him to his dorm*

As Pac goes into the dorm, he goes into his bed and falls asleep with Kirby behind him.

Kirby: Pac~ *falls asleep*

* * *

**Well, its done! i hope you like it and review it and give me your OC's! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! this is my second chapter! Btw, i need those OC's by Chapter 3 or 4! So, please hurry! (i own nothing except my Ghost Gang Jr. OC's)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Kirby Meets the Ghost Gang and Jr.'s

It was a great summer morning, but Pac wasn't in his dorm. He was outside, at 6:00 in the MORNING. But, what was he doing?

Pac: *puts Kirby behind some bushes* I don't want anyone seeing you, ok? *gives him food*

Kirby: *was sleeping*

Pac: *runs back to his dorm and sleeps in his bed*

A few hours later, it turned out to be 10:00 in the morning. Spiral was up, but Pac was still sleeping.

Spiral: Dude! Wake up!

Pac: *waking up* Huh? oh sorry, Spiral. I didn't get any sleep last night...

Spiral: Yea, well, we need to meet Cyli at Pac Park today. Come on!

Pac: Y-yea, ok...

*meanwhile in the Netherealm*

Betrayus: Why did my plan fail AGAIN!?

Dr Buttocks: Its probably because you don't have a superior brain like me?

Betrayus: *ignoring him and zooms up on Kirby* And who is THIS PINK LEMON!?

Dr. Buttocks: According to my research, it is a Star Warrior called 'Kirby'

Betrayus: Well, then i want him DESTROYED!

Dr. Buttocks: Well, with my new invention, 'The Dismension Portal 3000', i can get help from ze Star Warrior's enemies.

Betrayus: Oooo! Try it! Try it!

Dr. Buttocks: Alright, alright! *tries turning the device on*

As usual, the Ghost Gang were listening

Pinky: *gasps* Guys, we need to tell Paccums'!

Inky: *groans* Fiiiine...

While floating by, four other ghosts bump in front of them. One was green and had a big leaf shaped hair, wearing white and blue goggles on his head and a blue bandana on his neck. His name was Leafy. Another was dark pink with a heart shaped head named Hearty. another was purple with a lighting shaped ghostly tail named Shocky. and lastly, there was a fat and small blue ghost with a shy face and a weird ghostly tail named Blob. They were the Ghost Gang Jr.'s.

Leafy: S-sorry guys! We didn't see you there!

Hearty: Yea. Its sShocky's fault. He didn't look were he was going!

Shocky: Hey!

Blinky: Thats ok, guys. We are on a hurry now and-

Leafy: Oh! Can we go with you?

The Ghost Gang looked at each other.

Inky: Sure i guess.

Ghost Gang Jr. (except Blob): Yay!

As the 8 ghosts go through the portal to Pacopolis, Pac and the others were relaxing, well, except for Pac.

Cyli: *walks over to Pac* Hey, Pac you alright? You seem stressed.

Pac: Me? Stressed? Nah.

Cyli: Really? Because you seem stre-

Suddenly, the ghost come by.

Pac: Oh hey guys. So what is Betrayus doing this time?

Clyde: Well, he is trying to destroy that pink alie-

Pac: Uh, Spiral, Cyli? Me and the ghosts need to talk in private...

Pac walks with the ghost gang following him.

Cyli: What was that all about?

Spiral: *shrugs*

*meanwhile with Pac*

Pac: Look guys, I dont want Spiral and Cyli know about Kirby.

Blinky: Where is he anyway?

Pac: He is in that bush over there *hows them the bush*

Inky: ...Uh he isn't in there?

Pac: wait, WHAT!? Where did he go!?

Then Pac looks up and sees Kirby in a tree, eating food.

Pac: There you are...

Kirby jumps down on Pac's head.

Pac: So, i want you guys to watch him for me so Cyli and Spiral don't find out.

Blinky: Whats in it for us?

Pac: ...I'll do the best i can to get your bodies back.

Blinky: Deal!

* * *

**Thats it for now! Also, PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OC's! Thanks and bye! :3**


End file.
